


Shut Up and Dance with Me (songfic)

by miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Rey isn't sure parties are her thing. Especially not dancing. Poe has decided he wants to change her mind.





	Shut Up and Dance with Me (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnyhazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyhazard/gifts).



> A prompt from my parabatai for a songfic based on Shut Up and Dance with Me for Damerey. I hope it's what you were looking for! Sorry it's so short and sweet :P

_Oh don't you dare look back_

Everyone was celebrating. Rey wasn't sure if she had ever even been to a party like this, although Finn kept assuring her it wasn't a party, that everyone was just happy to be off the  _Falcon_ \- "No offense."

Rey huffed. Chewie would have taken very great offense, but he was still back on the ship and she was here, painfully aware of just how little she'd socialized over the course of her life. Everyone was dancing and just joining in general revelry. These were not the kinds of things that happened on Jakku.

"Not a dancer, huh, Jedi?" Poe's voice sounded close over her shoulder, near enough to hear over the band that the rebels had thrown together.

_Just keep your eyes on me_

She turned in surprise, glad she wasn't holding that drink that Finn  _swore_ he was going to grab for her, because she definitely would have spilled it on the pilot. He was smirking at her with that classic Dameron confidence.

Rey rolled her eyes at him. "Never really had the occasion as a scavenger. I wouldn't know where to begin. It doesn't seem like it would be for me."

The Commander gave a dramatic gasp, clutching at his chest. "Are you saying that _you_ , the savior of the Rebellion, have never been asked to dance?"

She did her best to glare at him through her blushing. "I don't see many people lining up to ask a Jedi for a dance."

"Well let me be the first." Poe gave a lavish bow, extending his hand. "Will you dance with me, Rey?"

_I said you're holding back_

Her blush grew deeper but she couldn't help taking his hand. He was just being kind, taking pity on the unsocialized scavenger-turned-jedi from a middle of nowhere desert planet. Whenever Finn decided to show back up, she was going to kill him for leaving her alone at this not-party.

Poe pulled her close to him with his brows raised. Typical Dameron, but it put her at ease, made it all feel less serious. The music was upbeat and he spun her away from him gracefully, before pulling her back. It was like training, just to music instead of the hum of the Force.

He caught her eye and wiggled his shoulders in a ridiculous motion. Rey giggled. He nodded, "Loosen up.  _ **Just dance with me**."_

_This woman is my destiny_

Something warm flooded her chest and she smiled, chewing on her lip. He spun her again and she laughed. So maybe dancing was a  _little_ fun. She was still grinning when the song ended and the Commander held her hand and gave another obnoxious bow.

She stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering. "Thank you for teaching me to dance, Poe."

For once he seemed at a loss for words, but Rey didn't have a chance to relish her victory.

"Rose, it seems we have chosen the perfect time to ruin a  _moment."_ Finn and Rose bounced up, drinks in hand. They glanced between Rey and Poe, who still hadn't found anything to say.

Rose grinned. "I think she broke Poe!"

_Shut up and dance with me_

Rey rolled her eyes. "Nope, just **_shut him up_** for a bit," she turned to Dameron, extending her hand, "What do you say flyboy?  _ **Dance with me**?"_

**Author's Note:**

> My pseudo has changed everywhere... literally... (bc I'm doing like legit writing now and trying to get published)
> 
> Tumblr: miranda-gilastorm, IG and twitter: @m_gilastorm, WP: mirandagilastorm.wordpress
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my first ever songfic!! (Thanks for that, Kirby!)


End file.
